Siete sonrisas
by Zac Green
Summary: Sus sonrisas compartidas eran únicas y perfectas. Sólo ellos sabían porqué. Wally/Dick; Dick/Wally Fluff.


Bueno, este pequeñisimo escrito es una respuesta a un reto fluff. Y elegí a la pareja porque Pls, I'M A GRAYSON´S FANACTIC, pero también porque Wallace es una de las cositas más tiernas que he visto en mi vida.

* * *

 **Siete sonrisas.**

Aun no podía creer que le hubiese dicho que sí. Ya estaba diciendo incoherencias como "Yo solo quería decírtelo" cuando sintió los dedos hábiles y fuertes del menor tomar su rostro con rudeza para atraerlo y llevar así a una fantástica unión sus labios. El aire llenó sus pulmones y en su abdomen apareció esa misma sensación de ansiedad que lo abrasaba por dentro cuando corría. Una sonrisa no alcanzó a nacer en su rostro, por todo lo que lo llenaba.

Se abrazó al joven maravilla, que lo sostenía de la cintura con firmeza, porque sabía que de lo contrario, Wallace comenzaría a correr de un lado a otro por la emoción. No comprende cómo pudo pensar que Dick podría dejar de quererlo como un amigo solo porque le dijese la verdad.

Wallace murmura un constante _Oh, Dios, Oh, Dios_ , producto de su ansiedad. Es la primera que van a hacer algo así, y no puede evitar ponerse nervioso. Incluso sus manos comienzan a vibrar inconscientemente. Y luego ve la sonrisa de su novio ensancharse a más no poder, al mismo tiempo que le asegura que todo estará bien. Y Wally sabe que su rostro está rojo como un tomate bien maduro porque su cara arde cuando toma la mano de Richard y comienzan a danzar.

Es la boda de Selina y Bruce, así que afortunadamente, ellos no son el centro de la atención y nadie puede ver como ambos se alejan toda la noche a uno de los jardines traseros del lugar. La luz allí es escasa, pero no importa, ambos han trabajado en lugares totalmente escasos. Bailan para ellos, bailan porque es necesario para ellos hacerlo.

La mano de Dick está sobre su cintura a veces, pero también le permite asumir la posición del hombre durante sus bailes interminables. Y es que no podían pedir nada más: allí entre los rosales y el pequeño kiosco podían abrazarse, besarse y reírse a placer.

Se tumbaron sobre la hierba recién cortada. Sentía que su pecho iba a reventar por la felicidad de aquel momento, mientras el aire mecía sus mechones de cabello rojizo. Elevó los ojos a la bóveda celeste y entonces se dedicaron a encontrar estrellas que permanecían juntas. En algún momento – él no sabe en cuál – Dick ya no veía el cielo, y lo miraba a él. Sus manos estaban en sus caderas. Y oh, Dios, Dick estaba tan cerca: podía oler su colonia cara, y a desodorante, y a zampo, y a él. Cerró los ojos pero una caricia en su rostro le impidió permanecer así

— Te amo — dijo Dick luego de un rato y él sintió que el aire se iba de sus pulmones.

— Yo te amo más.— replicó seguro. Y una sonrisa apenada surgió en el rostro del Robin.

— Por supuesto que sí.

Dick estaba acostumbrado a intentar seguirle el paso a Wally. Y es que aunque él era considerado bastante hiperactivo, cuando lo comparaban con el velocista, fracasaba miserablemente. Había invitado a su novio a una de las exposiciones de Wayne Enterprise, y el pelirrojo lo estaba arrastrando de un lado a otro, observando los autos, y las máquinas. Los adultos miraban sumamente divertidos a la joven pareja.

Veían como un bien peinado y aparentemente serio Grayson intentaba hacer quedar bien a su padre, al mismo tiempo que corría tras la bolita de energía roja que era su novio.

Particularmente Barry, se sentía conmovido. Su sobrino sonreía más seguido cuando estaba con el pequeño pollito, y podía notar que las discusiones padre e hijo de Bruce y Dick disminuían considerablemente.

Una mordida en ese huesito que era su clavícula y Wally se deshacía en suspiros. No se podía pedir más. Dick sabía en donde tocar, sabía cómo desarmarlo y volverlo a colocar en su lugar. La sonrisa del pelirrojo luego del sexo era algo que simplemente no tenía precio. Y Richard no podía contener el impulso de cubrirlo de besos que lo atacaba cuando eso pasaba. Uno en la nariz, otro en los ojos, uno más sobre los labios. Sin orden. Y no se levantaba de la cama hasta que hubiese cumplido con todos y cada uno de ellos. Incluso cuando terminaba la mayoría de las veces no se animaba a levantarse, porque podía pasar horas viendo esa sonrisa de niño que a pesar de los años Wally conservaba.

Y se sonreían como idiotas, durante largos y eternos minutos antes de fundirse en un beso profundo, lento, y tierno. Luego uno de los dos animaba al otro a colocarse la ropa, o de lo contrario eran capaces de no salir de la habitación a menos que fuese Dona a sacarlos para cumplir con alguna misión.

El joven acróbata tuvo que contener el aliento cuando miró al pelirrojo correr de él, desnudo.

Habían regresado de una misión importante, en donde casi les cortan la cabeza, y habían celebrado su regreso al dulce hogar con una cena por demás improvisada. Pero Wally, en su estado euforia, inició una pequeña guerra de besos y cosquillas que sabía no ganaría. Por ende, la salida era correr a su recamara, en donde se atrincheraría.

Pero Dick era más ágil y más listo: dentro de la casa no podía usar su velocidad. Le cayó encima como un predador a punto de degollar a su presa, y le fue sacando a trompicones la ropa.

Al final apresó al pelirrojo contra el piso, y ambos se sonrieron nuevamente. Eran de esas sonrisas interminables, y perfectas porque solo ellos saben su significado, el cuanto van a durar y lo que vendrá después.

* * *

Sé que he escrito cosas mucho más melosas, pero, hey, no siempre me salen igual. Y tenía muchas ganas de escribir de este par tan adorable.

Besos.


End file.
